Empat Puluh Derajat
by N-Nandaya
Summary: Definisi Matsuno Ichimatsu adalah sado-masokis yang dengan senang hati menindas saudara-saudara kembarnya ketika diserang sakit. Lantas, apa yang akan dilakukan para kakak dan adiknya ketika gilirannya menjepit termometer di bawah lidahnya? / Summary gagal. Author baru lahir. Pair diragukan. IchiKara/KaraIchi. Warning Inside.
_KROMPYANG!_

Cenut.

 _"_ _Hoi, bubur instan taon kemaren lo taroh mana?"_

Cenut.

 _"_ _Jyuushimatsu! Itu panci, bukan tongkat baseball!"_

Cenut.

 _"_ _GYA! Osomatsu, jangan bikin atraksi dadakan di dapur!"_

Ichimatsu menghela nafas panjang, memperhatikan saudara-saudara kembarnya yang tengah menyibukkan diri mereka di dapur. Terakhir kali, Todomatsu sempat menyebutkan sesuatu tentang memasak. Sayang, kalau diperhatikan, tindakan jahanam mereka lebih tepat disebut membumihanguskan dapur keluarga.

 _Kalo gini caranya sih, gimana gue bisa sembuh ?_

* * *

 ** _Title_**

 _Empat Puluh Derajat_

 _An Osomatsu-San Fanfiction_

 ** _Author_**

 _Jien Ketsu_

 ** _Disclaimer_**

 _Osomatsu-San_ _ **punya saya**_ _. Ngehehe /pletak._

 _Profit aja kagak, gimana bisa ngambil alih?_

 ** _Warning (s)_**

 _Abal, tidak berperike-ikemen-an, EYD gagal,dan jutaan coretchocochipscoret kesalahan yang_

 _membuat FF ini sukar dimengerti. Author tidak bertanggung jawab atas gangguan kehamilan, gejala epilepsi,_

 _impoten, katarak, ataupun amnesia mendadak._

 ** _Sum_**

 _Definisi Matsuno Ichimatsu adalah sado-masokis yang dengan senang hati menindas saudara-saudara_

 _kembarnya_ _ketika diserang sakit. Lantas, apa yang akan dilakukan para kakak dan adiknya ketika_

 _gilirannya menjepit termometer di bawah lidahnya?_

3

2

2,5

2,75

1

!

* * *

" _Kurang asem kowe, Som._ Coba kalau Todomatsu terlambat mematikan kompor! Kau mau kujadikan _Osomatsu suwir_ untuk pelengkap bubur Ichimatsu?!" Choromatsu _misuh-misuh_ , mengelap jidat jenongnya yang dibanjiri keringat akibat suhu tinggi di dapur.

Salahkan Osomatsu yang menyetel api kompor hingga batas maksimum. Anak pertama dari enam bersaudara itu memasang muka jenaka yang sepertinya empuk sekali dijadikan sasaran tinju. Di ambang pintu dapur, tampak Jyuushimatsu yang sibuk mengevakuasi kepala anak kedua dari cengkraman panci. Todomatsu sibuk dengan fitur kamera pada telefon pintarnya, mengagumi fenomena langka yang terpantul di netranya. Mau diupload di _Instangaram_ , katanya.

 _"_ _HATCHING!"_

Penyebab dari semua kekacauan ini memasuki ruang tamu, mengenakan sepasang sandal rumah berhiaskan kepala kucing dan sebuah selimut panjang tersampir di pundaknya. _Surgical mask_ -nya diturunkan ke bawah dagu. Matanya yang kemungkinan tidak mampu terbuka sepenuhnya itu menatap kembaran-kembarannya dengan malas.

Ya. Matsuno Ichimatsu, 27 tahun. Diserang demam karena memberikan payungnya begitu saja pada lima ekor kucing terlantar di pinggir jalan. _Jenius._

"Sumpah, kalo lo pada nerusin aktivitas laknat ini, gue kagak bakal sembuh seumur hidup," pemuda bersurai _amburegul namun sekseh_ itu menoleh ke arah Karamatsu, mendengus benci. _Sebenernya mereka ngapain, sih?_ Sempet-sempetnya ngecosplay _Power Renjer low-budget_ sementara Ichimatsu menderita di atas futon.

 _Kan adek pingin disuapin bubur buatan Mas Kara. Prikitiew.  
_

Agaknya, suara Ichimatsu menembus panci cicilan yang sedari tadi memeluk kepala kakak keduanya dengan mesra. Karamatsu menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang terlalu familier di telinganya.

"Ah, _My Brother!_ Tak baik jika engkau berjalan keluar dengan kondisi tubuh yang seperti i-"

 _BUGH,_ sebuah sandal cantik berwarna putih melayang.

"Rasanya gue makin pusing," _cleb._ _Karamatsu rapopo._

 _"_ Ka-Kalau begitu, _My Brother,_ biarkan diriku mera -"

 _SYUT_

 _BUGH!_

 _Glundung glundung glundung.(?)_

Karamatsu, terbungkus selimut berukuran enam kali lipat dari tubuhnya, menggelinding dan berakhir mencium dinding dengan indah. Ah, beruntungnya panci bejat itu hanya dapat mencapai matanya.

" _Mpus_ ," Ichimatsu tertawa pelan, merasa puas dengan mahakarya ciptaannya. Di ujung ruangan, Karamatsu meratapi nasibnya.

" _Ehm!"_ deheman Osomatsu menyita perhatian dua orang coretsejolicoret yang sedang dilanda KDRT tingkat atas karena Sang Istri sedang _badmood_ berat lantaran ham- _sakit,_ "Ichimatsu,"

Pemuda yang mengenakan sweater ungu itu menoleh, menampakkan raut muka yang tidak bahagia ketika kesenangannya (baca : menindas kakak keduanya) dipotong, namun ekspresi itu segera luluh ketika Choromatsu menyodorkan semangkuk penuh bubur instan...

... _dengan segala jenis sensor mozaik dan lendir kehijauan.  
_

 _(9 O u O)9_

Tai'.

Tai'tai'tai'.

Ichimatsu menyesal meninggalkan payungnya bersama beberapa anak kucing yang tidak ia ingat jumlahnya.

Ichimatsu _jauh_ lebih menyesali fakta bahwa ia memperbolehkan saudara-saudara kembarnya memasak.

Kelopak mata Ichimatsu berkedut untuk kesekian kalinya, curiga bahwa manusia separuh iblis yang ironisnya bermuka sama dengannya itu berniat membunuhnya secara perlahan. Ia menatap, kemudian mengendus masakan yang sudah tak layak disebut _makanan_ itu, membiarkan aroma yang jauh lebih buruk dari celana dalam Karamatsu yang tak dicuci selama 2 bulan itu menyeruak masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya.

 _Tunggu, dari mana Ichimatsu tahu bau sempaknya Karamatsu?_

Lupakan.

" _Nii-San,_ dimakan, ya ! Kan nggak mungkin _Nii-San_ bisa masak sendiri kalau udah kayak gini!" Jyuushimatsu menunjuk kompres yang menghiasi kening Ichimatsu, hasil jerih payah Karamatsu yang sempat sembah sujud pada Chibita untuk mendapatkan beberapa yen penyelamat hidup.

Choromatsu dan Osomatsu mengangguk-angguk, mengiyakan pernyataan adik mereka. Karamatsu mengacungkan jempol dari sudut ruangan dengan panci yang masih terpasang di kepala, sementara selimut yang tadi membungkusnya ditarik kembali oleh Ichimatsu-Sama yang mengaku kedinginan, padahal modusnya pingin menghirup bau tubuh Sang Kakak. _Anjas._

Ichimatsu mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah mangkok _bubur_ yang dibawa Choromatsu. Jyuushimatsu mengeluarkan _mata anak anjing_ nya yang, sumpah, ingin membuat Ichimatsu meneriakkan kata itu keras-keras.

 _Oh, adikku. Aku ingin sekali menyantap bubur buatanmu, tapi aku tak ingin mati banjir diare._

 _"_ _Nii-San?"_

"Jyuushimatsu, tahu cara bikin surat wasiat, kan?"

Yang ditanyai mengangguk semangat, padahal arti kata _wasiat_ itu sendiri tidak pernah dipahaminya.

"Bikin satu buat gue. Kali aja sepuluh menit kedepan mulut gue ngeluarin busa atau gue tiba-tiba kejang di ruang tamu,"

"Siap, _Nii-San!_ "

Berdoa mulai.

 _(9 O u O)9_

Malamnya, Jyuushimatsu menangis. _Mewek_ _ngalor ngidul_ dengan ujung _sweater_ yang terlalu panjang melambai mengikuti arah larinya. Choromatsu menghabiskan tiga kotak _tissue,_ membuangnya ke belakang secara acak. Karamatsu berlindung dari _meteor_ adiknya dengan panci yang sempat memerangkapnya tadi.

Bukan, Ichimatsu belum meninggal.

" _Hey, hey, Burazzah~ Tolong sembuhkan sakit di hatiku juga~"  
_

Ah, tai.

 **fin.**

* * *

 ** _Otornot._**

 _"Kamu siapa?"  
_

Aku... Sampah. /diketekin.

pendekhshshshs.

Buat yang males baca bio, saia Jien Ketsu, bukan _Jien Katsu,_ apalagi _Jien Ketekssu._ Baru _mbrojol_ di penpiksendotnet, dikarenakan overdosis menjadi _silent reader._ Penpik ( _Read: Sampah_ ) diatas merupakan penpik pertama saia disini. Saia tobat nda' upload penpik di akun lama. Ujung-ujungnya _lupa password_ abis itu _lupa email._

Cukup bacotannya.

 ** _Salam dari jamban,_**

 ** _Jien Ketsu._**


End file.
